Silly Princess & Despicable Pirate
by Athea22
Summary: Summary: Aurora/Hook pairing - Everything about them screams that they are horrible for each other, but they can't deny their feelings. As he sets out to save her life and win his freedom, they both hope for something more. (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Silly Princess & Despicable Pirate**

**Summary:** _Aurora/Hook pairing - Everything about them screams that they are horrible for each other, but they can't deny their feelings. As he sets out to save her life and win his freedom, they both hope for something more._

**Notes:** _This is my first attempt at writing, so I hope you like it. I plan for this to be part of a much bigger story, expanding upon the relationship (both past, present, and future) and bringing in some more characters. Some ideas and characters are borrowed from the show, but I've tweaked things to keep you guessing. Enjoy!_

* * *

She seemed to have the worst of luck and nothing ever worked out for her. If he was the kind of person who could express his emotions, he might even say that he felt sorry for her. First having to endure the sleeping curse, then losing her Prince in that terrible accident, and now this - if he had known what he knew now, he might not have used her like he had. It was not like a pirate to admit he had been wrong, but Captain Hook found himself regretting his actions. He had almost felt a duty to her - compelled to correct the mistake he had made. Hook could never let his crew (or anyone, for that matter) know this side of him. He would grumble every few days about how he would be sailing free if it wasn't for his life being threatened by the King and Queen. It was a good, and extremely valid, excuse for why they were hauling around collecting the scattered pieces to return to her. After all, he had a reputation to maintain, and there was no way he would let some silly Princess ruin that for him.

* * *

_A time not too long ago..._

A silly Princess, indeed!? She could not believe that lowly pirate thought he could talk to her in such a manner. After everything Aurora had been through, she was absolutely infuriated that someone as despicable as Captain Hook would get under her skin so easily. It was true that she had been more on edge lately - having experienced two emotional traumas one right after the other. She was finding it hard to sleep and she had no real desire to eat, so maintaining her usually royal-thick skin had proved more difficult of late. She knew the pirate had singled her out on purpose, and that he was trying to take advantage of her because she appeared to be the weakest. Aurora was determined to not let him win, but his words had stung her deeply.

She tried to distract herself by getting started on creating the campfire and getting something prepared to eat. The others were busy securing the prisoner, and part of her wished they would gag his mouth as well. He seemed to have an endless supply of biting remarks, and her witty comebacks were slowly decreasing in conviction. She wondered what exactly his plan was. If he succeeded in wearing her down, what would he do then? She couldn't really see how she could be helpful to him in any way. Besides her minor cooking skills, her only real contribution to the group had been distracting the pirate while the others took care of the more dangerous tasks.

Aurora decided that she needed a new strategy if she was going to win in her struggle with Hook. He had been able to upset her by talking about Philip, her kingdom, and everything she'd lost. She couldn't take much more of his incessant prattling, and he knew it. She had tried being diplomatic with him, and that had failed. So had her attempts to simply ignore him, to yell at him, and to match his wit with her own. She had spent years being trained how to deal with people like him, but he was just being so stubborn. Whatever he was after, he was not going to give up without a fight - but neither was she. She would make him believe he had won, that he had guilted her into trusting him, and then she would turn the tables on him when he least expected it.

* * *

Hook consulted his map to check their bearings. His crew had already hunted down one of the missing pieces. They were on their way to collect the second from some witch on, what would probably turn out to be, an island full of magical traps (why couldn't these things ever lead to welcoming sea ports where all you had to do was drink some rum). The third, and final piece, was still missing in action. No leads yet on where that had been shipped off to, but he would find it regardless. It was true that he didn't have much choice in the matter - the King and Queen really had threatened to chop off his head if he even thought about running away from his responsibility. When he had been sailing off, Aurora had wanted to come along on the journey. He figured it was because she didn't trust him to complete the task, but there was a small part of him that hoped it was because she wanted to spend time with him. It was foolish to think, and he laughed at himself even now for contemplating it. There was no way she could have feelings for him, and he tried to tell himself that what he felt was probably more along the lines of guilt than anything else. Once he got all the pieces back for her, she could continue on with her life and he could get back to the freedom that being a pirate brings. That's the way life should be, but a couple glasses of rum had Captain Hook imagining what the world would be like if things were a little different.

* * *

_A time not too long ago..._

She was breaking - Hook could see it in her eyes. His constant jabs were really starting to get to her and he knew that she was close to giving in. Pretty soon, she would reach the point where she would do anything to get him to stop and then he would finally be able to bend her to his will. The Princess had often called him a "despicable pirate," and it was that mere fact that made this fight turn in his favor. This type of manipulation required a cold, unfeeling attitude and he was so intent on his ultimate goal that he didn't care how he got there. He could see what little light was left in her eyes slowly leaving, but he simply was not effected by it.

After allowing her a brief respite from his pointed remarks, Hook started in again as she was finishing up cooking the evening meal. He started out asking her to recall what her palace was like in all its glory and what she missed most about losing her family. Forcing her to dig through the painful memories, he kept right on going until he hit her pressure point. He brought up her dear Prince, questioning her choice to let him die and if she ever let good old Philip take her to bed. Only these most personal intrusions would be enough to get her where he wanted.

To his disappointment, she continued to resist his verbal torture of her. If anything, she seemed to have found some new resolve within her and was pushing back on him. She answered almost every question truthfully, though called him a "despicable pirate" again when he brought up her sleeping habits with the Prince. As exhaustion set in and he started letting up on her, Aurora decided that it was time to start beating him at his own game. After an unnecessarily harsh comment about having to constantly be the damsel in distress, she was absolutely furious with him and tired of taking his abuse. She turned to the pirate with flushed cheeks and clenched fists, and said:

"Captain, I do not know what you are trying to achieve here but you won't get it this way. I may have underestimated you when we first met, but you have done the same with me. Keep throwing your insults all you want, but I will bear them all. I can promise you now that you won't get whatever it is you're really after by these devious means but, if you choose to be honest with me, I might be able to actually help you. There is more than one way to get what you want."

He stared at her blankly - he hadn't really expected that sort of forwardness from her. His plan had always been for her to want to help him, but he had to admit he was impressed by her boldness. He had been cruel to her for weeks and, not only had she lasted longer than he would have thought, but she also had a great deal of fight left in her.

"Let me know when you decide what you want to do." She turned with a swish of her cloak, leaving him to sleep on it. He didn't really need the time to consider her offer, but it helped sell it if he appeared to struggle with the decision. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but smile to himself when he thought about her little outburst. It was not what he had been anticipating, but it helped to keep things interesting. This silly little Princess could surely hold her own against him, and he found himself excited to continue their little dance.

* * *

Aurora sat at her window, staring out over the open sea. She knew he was out there somewhere, searching for those missing pieces. There were some who doubted him, who talked in hushed whispers behind her back about how he wasn't going to return. His life was forfeit if he did not come back before time ran out, but she hoped that he would not fail her. The deadline was fast approaching and it was hard for her not to worry. Those missing pieces were absolutely essential to her and she needed them back immediately. She had tried to convince him to take her with him, and had almost succeeded before the King stepped in and forbade it. He had seemed almost relieved at that, so she had dropped the matter. Hook had promised her that he would right his wrong, and that she shouldn't worry her pretty little head over him running off and abandoning his responsibility. However, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was mostly just worried that something would happen to him. That frightened her more than anything because, if he was never able to return to her, then she would never be able to tell him how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2: The Struggle Begins

**Silly Princess & Despicable Pirate**

_Part 2: The Struggle Begins_

**Summary:** _As Aurora struggles to trust Hook in both past and present, the Captain finds himself one step further on his journey._

**Notes:** _I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to keep certain things ambiguous, so as not to spoil where I'm taking things. There are some hints and clues scattered about, but I tried not to make things too obvious._

* * *

"Aurora?"

She snapped back to reality, lost in thoughts about a certain pirate who was extremely far away. These days, the Princess pretty much alternated between sitting in her window and wandering around the garden. Waiting was all she ever seemed to do now, but there wasn't really much of an alternative. Today found her in the garden, running her fingers over the flowers and smelling their sweet scent. Despite her attempt at distracting herself, she still found her gaze drifting out over the ocean hoping for some sign of sails in the distance.

Aurora turned to the source of her name - the Queen had entered the garden, and she had that same concerned look everyone gave her since Hook had left. It was unusual for the Queen to be alone, so that could only mean one thing. She was not going to like whatever conversation was about to start.

"How can I help you, your majesty?"

"Oh dear - I don't need anything from you." A slight pause. "Don't you think its time we consider the possibility that he won't be coming back?"

"You're wrong. He will return. He won't fail."

"It's been almost two months, Aurora. We haven't even gotten any messages from him in the last three weeks. You are running out of time and, if that happens, you know that -"

"I know perfectly well what is going to happen, and you don't have to remind me of the consequences we are facing here. But you better not be about to suggest what I think you're going to?" She was absolutely sure she knew where this was leading, and she didn't even want to hear it.

"It might not be the best option, but it might also be our only one. We don't want to see you hurt, and we certainly don't want to lose you. Please, Aurora - just go and talk to -"

"Don't you even say it! Stop right there! It is not worth it, and I will not allow myself to be backed into a corner like this. Hook will come through and, even if he fails, I would not even be able to live with myself knowing that I went to _**him**_. Absolutely not!"

"What do you expect us to do?' The Queen shouted back. "Do you really think we are just going to stand by and let you be undone by this? We can already see the effect it's having on you. How can you just ask us to stand by and do nothing?"

"I'm not asking you to do nothing. I'm asking you to trust me."

"Of course we trust you, dear. It's just Captain Hook that we're not so sure about."

They stood there standing at each other for a while before, realizing that there was nothing more that could be said, the Queen left Aurora alone with her thoughts in the garden. And it wasn't long before her gaze drifted out over the water, searching and hoping that he would get back soon.

* * *

_A time not too long ago..._

Hook awoke from a deep slumber, plagued by dreams of a certain crocodile. Grumbling slightly from the pain in his back from sleeping on a forest floor, he looked up and was surprised to find himself alone with the Princess. She appeared to be preparing some sort of breakfast, but the others must have gone off to collect supplies. He couldn't help but smile at his luck - it would be much easier to convince her of his sincerity without the others inserting their comments on the matter.

Making sure to announce his waking with a yawn and a stretch, he noticed that the Princess was purposefully avoiding looking at him. She must have truly meant it when telling him she was done playing his games - oh, if only she knew that the games would never end.

He sauntered over to where she was cooking, and sat on a log not far from where she was bent over the fire. The sun was just coming up in the distance, and he couldn't deny that she had a certain beauty to her. If he had slightly different goals in mind, he might have bedded her, but that wasn't part of the plan. He had to make her believe she was influencing him, and that meant acting like a good boy.

"Princess - I've been thinking about what you said last night."

"I hope you didn't strain yourself." A bit harsh, but he admitted that he probably deserved it for the way he'd been treating her. She had her usual royal demeanor this morning, but he thought he saw the hint of a smile when she said it - almost like she was proud.

"Fair enough, Princess. I had been contemplating whether or not to give up the fun little banter you seem to be so fond of. While the former option definitely has more appeal to my pirate sensibilities, I must also admit that the latter option would get me to my goal faster. As much pleasure as I have derived from our little conversations, there is the possibility that I would be willing to try it your way."

She stared at him for a minute. "Did you really have to make it that complicated? You could have just said you agree. Even now you continue to play games, twisting your words."

"I am a pirate, love. I have a reputation to maintain. Pirates never do things the simple way."

"I'll remember that...so, tell me now. What is that you really want from us - from me?"

"Well, Princess, there's a lot of boring backstory involved but the ultimate gist is that I'm on a quest for revenge. From the slimy man who took my hand - the one and only Rumplestiltskin."

"The Dark One? And what exactly does that have to do with us?"

"The plan was to convince the lot of you to help me find him and the weapon to destroy it. Rumor has it that your Queen is one of the few people to see it. You, love, were my key to the whole group. I push you until you can't stand it anymore, to where you would do anything to get rid of me, and then they would all come to your rescue. At that point, they would have no choice but to help me so that I would agree to leave."

"That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard - more likely that one of them would have stuck a sword in your back to shut you up. It makes much more sense to be honest with me, and gain my trust. If I am able to trust you, then they will too. That would make us actually willing to help you."

Hook smiled at how easily she was falling for his story. "I never said it was a good plan, Princess. It was just a plan. And, like I said, I had a lot of fun!"

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again - you are an absolutely despicable pirate."

"And you are still a silly little Princess...So, are you going to help me?"

"Not so fast, Hook. You've started something by being honest with me, but you still have to earn my trust. That takes time." Hearing the others returning to camp, she turned back the food she was preparing. Quite the little firecracker, he thought to himself, so maybe he could still have a little fun.

* * *

Magic be damned - he absolutely hated it and this stupid island was only further proving his point. It had been bad enough fighting through some not-so-gentle mermaids just to land on the beach. Then he had lost one of his men who had just walked right into the invisible, magical shield that instantly disintegrated anything it touched. He sent the rest of his comrades back to the ship - he may have been willing to risk his life for this, but he knew they didn't have the same attachment.

It had taken almost an entire day to find a way past the barrier, taking passage through a cave that had been cleverly hidden behind the island. It was pretty safe to say that this cave was under water during high tide, so he assumed the barrier would not extend below. Just to be safe, though, Hook had a pile of rocks next to him that he would throw out in front of the boat. After he finally emerged back into the world, he spotted the dwelling where the witch must live. It was a fairly normal looking cottage, if you discounted the fact that there was a perpetual grey cloud hovering right over it. Every once in a while, little bolts of lightning would shoot out around the house. Pirates and magic just don't mix well together, but Hook had a duty to fulfill.

He walked up the hill to the house, hoping to find some way inside without getting fried by a lightening bolt. Before he got close enough, though, that plan was no longer necessary as the witch came outside to greet him. He drew his sword as she pulled something from the cloak about her shoulders.

"I knew you would come, dearie. You must be looking for this." She held up a piece of shattered mirror. He could see just the hint of a ghostly reflection - something trapped inside that he desperately needed.

"Give the piece to me, and no one has to get hurt. I'm even willing to compensate you for the trouble." He doubted in a million years that she would take the deal, but he had to try. He was a good swordsman, and his hook helped as an additional weapon, but magic was a pretty tough adversary for him to have to fight with.

"It's a real shame you know. So beautiful, but so incomplete. The piece does absolutely nothing on it's own, but of course she never mentioned that." To Hook's complete surprise, she tossed the mirror in his direction. He hadn't really expected that to be so easy.

"Why are you giving this to me? The last person I took a piece from fought me until his very last breath."

"Like I said, the piece is useless on its own. Besides, I am alone on this island for a reason. I don't like being disturbed or having to deal with others. Getting the piece was too much hassle and, since I can't even do anything with it, I'm glad for it to be gone. Now, leave, before you've outstayed your welcome and I change my mind."

The witch turned to go back into her house, but stopped at the door to give him one final warning - "You are running out of time, you know. The reflection is getting harder and harder to see. Whoever she is - whoever you're trying to save - she's dying. You need to hurry and find the last piece. I don't know who has it, but a girl named Anna does. Find her, and you will find what you need."

As she slipped back in her house, Captain Hook placed the mirror shard in his pack and sprinted down the hill. He knew where to find Anna - it was time for him to go back, and he had to get there as quickly as possible.


End file.
